


Silmarillion Kinda Sus, Though

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: A Light in Dark Places (When All Other Lights Go Out) [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Among Us, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, egalmoth is a gay icon and you all know it, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Tolkien's beloved characters playing Among Us. Featuring betrayal, excitement, shouting, and stupid names. Need I say more?
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Nerdanel & Sons of Fëanor
Series: A Light in Dark Places (When All Other Lights Go Out) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562608
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	1. Fëanorians

**Author's Note:**

> So the names should be fairly obvious, but the ones that are nicknamed are:  
> Beach Waves- Maglor  
> BestDad- Fëanor  
> Put A Ring On It- Celebrimbor  
> Me-Celegorm  
> Angst- Caranthir  
> Thing 1- Amrod  
> Thing 2- Amras
> 
> This fic is written to the style and grammar of an Among Us chatroom, just a heads up.

**Nerdanel**

before we begin I want everyone to promise me we will not hold anything that happens in this game against each other. 

**Mae**

promise

**Beach Waves**

promise 

**BestDad**

fingolfin’s not here so promise

**Curufin**

i promise NOTHING 

**Put A Ring On It**

dad pls 

**Curufin**

promise 

**Angst**

promise 

also who changed my name

**Thing 1**

:)

**Thing 2**

:))

**Me**

promise mom 

**Maedhros**

tyelko why is your name me

**Me**

you’ll see 

_Dead Body Reported!_

**Me**

what

**BestDad**

what happened?

**Beach Waves**

what

**Nerdanel**

Tyelpe is dead 

I found his body in medbay

**Mae**

anyone near medbay

**Thing 1**

I was with Amras

**Thing 2**

I was with Amrod

**Angst**

shocking 

**Me**

i bet it’s curufin

**Curufin**

WHAT

WHY

WHAT’S YOUR PROOF

WHY WOULD I KILL MY SON

MY OWN SON

**Me**

awfully defensive aren’t you curvo

**Thing 1**

that’s pretty sus curvo 

**Thing 2**

yeah curvo where were you 

**Curufin**

I WAS WITH DAD 

IN ELECTRICAL

**BestDad**

yes. Curufin was with me 

**Beach Waves**

can’t you vent from electrical to medbay

dad and curvo pretty sus 

**BestDad**

nerdanel i’m being betrayed

by our own sons

**Nerdanel**

well you are rather sus dear 

**BestDad**

GASP

MY WIFE

BETRAYED BY MY WIFE AND MY SONS

**Mae**

it’s probably dad and curvo but let’s vote curvo first

  
  


**Me**

rip curvo

out the airlock with you

**Curufin**

I hate this family 

_Curufin was not An Imposter_

_Emergency Meeting!_

**Me**

so it has to be dad

everybody vote dad

**BestDad**

what

no 

my beloved family please

**Thing 2**

bye dad

**Beach Waves**

goodbye father

**Nerdanel**

I’m sorry 

**Thing 1**

cast father into the void

_BestDad was not An Imposter_

**_BestDad_ **

_I told you so_

_Dead Body Reported!_

**Angst**

ITS MAE

I SAW HIM KILL ONE OF THE TWINS IN FRONT OF ME

VOTE MAE

**Mae**

no it wasnt, it was Moryo 

I walked into electrical and he killed Amrod 

**Angst**

WHAT NO 

YOU WALKED IN AND KILLED HIM

**Mae**

mags was with me when tyelpe died, it’s not me 

**Beach Waves**

yeah i was with him 

**Angst**

I REPORTED THE BODY

**Me**

hm sounds like a self report

pretty sus moryo

besides mae literally never lies about anything

**Angst**

I cannot believe this 

bury me shallow i’ll be back

**Me**

sus

_Angst was not An Imposter_

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Chat

**_Put A Ring On It_ **

_you guys really need to work on being calmer_

_it makes you look sus when you shout_

**_Curufin_ **

_DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO TYELPE_

**_BestDad_ **

_he’s got a point_

**_Put A Ring On It_ **

_you too grandpa_

**_Curufin_ **

_ha_

**_BestDad_ **

_so tyelpe whos the imposter?_

**_Put A Ring On It_ **

_you’re not gonna believe this_

_Emergency Meeting!_

**Me**

okay we have to vote someone out

otherwise we all die

**Mae**

mags was just standing in reactor not doing anything

**Beach Waves**

hey i was doing the blinky keypad task

it’s not my fault it’s hard

**Mae**

you were there for like five minutes

**Beach Waves**

so? I kept messing up 

**Nerdanel**

That is a little too long for just one task 

And i was with Tyelko and Amrod so they should be fine

**Beach Waves**

how do you know how long i was in reactor anyways mae?

**Mae**

I saw you when i was fueling the engines and when i was done you were still there

**Me**

hmmm

**Beach Waves**

dont you dare say sus 

**Me**

sus

_Beach Waves was not An Imposter_

_Defeat_

Celegorm stared blankly at his phone screen. The red letters glared back up at him, mocking him with the two names displayed underneath them. _Mom_ and _Mae._ The house was quiet until Curufin’s voice split the silence.

“WHAT?”


	2. THE FELLOWSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, decided to play Among Us and ruin all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names!   
> weed man- Gandalf (come on you know it's true)  
> Strider- Aragorn   
> Greenleaf greenleaf- Legolas  
> Gimlisonofgloin- you already know who it is  
> HornOfGondor- Boromir  
> esquireofrohan- Merry  
> pippiphooray- Pippin  
> Flower Power- Sam  
> Underhill- Frodo  
> Precious- the One Ring

**Flower Power**

look frodo i have a little plant on my head

**Underhill**

thats very nice sam

**weed man**

I have my hat!

**Flower Power**

it looks very nice gandalf 

**esquireofrohan**

I HAVE A KNIFE

IN MY HEAD

**pippiphooray**

ME TOO

**HornOfGondor**

Im going to wear this helmet so you two don’t murder me

**Strider**

The entire point of this game is not to get murdered boromir

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

gimli look it’s you

**Gimlisonofgloin**

you need to stop with the short jokes

we are all the same height in this game

I am nothing like your tiny crewmate

**Precious**

precious 

**weed man**

frodo why is that thing here

**Underhill**

I don’t know, just go with it

  
  


_ Crewmate  _

_ There are 2 Imposters among us _

**Precious**

precious 

_ Dead Body Reported! _

**Underhill**

where

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

Rip boromir 

**Strider**

in medbay

he was on the scanner

**weed man**

precious sus

**Precious**

PRECIOUS

PRECIOUS

PRECIOUS

**Gimlisonofgloin**

I did see precious going into electrical alone

**esquireofrohan**

what does that have to do with anything

**Gimlisonofgloin**

you can vent to medbay from electrical

It would have been in and out

Something that stupid thing would definitely do 

**Underhill**

I was with precious for most of the round though

**Flower Power**

but not all

besides it’s a heavy burden frodo

let me carry it for a while

**Underhill**

NO

ITS MINE

**Flower Power**

CAST IT INTO THE FIRE

**Strider**

please can we just get rid of it

**Underhill**

fine

**weed man**

thank dad

_ Precious was An Imposter _

**pippiphooray**

huh what do you know

**Strider**

is literally anyone surprised

**weed man**

nah 

_ Meanwhile... _

**_HornOfGondor_ **

_ Why do I always die first? _

**_Precious_ **

_ precious  _

**_HornOfGondor_ **

_ shut up _

_ Emergency Meeting! _

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

Seriously i was doing the blinky light thing

I was almost done

Do you know how annoying that task is 

**Strider**

Legolas gandalf is dead 

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

Okay but i didn’t kill him 

**Underhill**

GANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALF

**_weed man_ **

_ Fly, you fools! _

**_HornOfGondor_ **

_ they can’t see your messages gandalf  _

**_weed man_ **

_ damn _

**esquireofrohan**

I saw sam acting sus 

he was following frodo everywhere

**pippiphooray**

That’s not sus that’s just sam being sam

**Flower Power**

I have to protect Frodo from the imposter

**Underhill**

Thank you sam

I don’t know what i would do without you

**Strider**

Legolas you’re good at this 

Who’s the imposter

what do your elf eyes see

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

It’s gimli 

**Gimlisonofgloin**

It is not i was with you the entire time

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

It’s gimli vote gimli 

**pippiphooray**

GIMLI SUS

**esquireofrohan**

GIMLI SUS 

**Gimlisonofgloin**

ITS NOT ME 

_ Gimlisonofgloin was not An Imposter _

**_Gimlisonofgloin_ **

_ Legolas i’m going to kick you all the way to the undying lands _

**_Precious_ **

_ precious _

**_Gimlisonofgloin_ **

_ Shut it you stupid piece of junk _

_ I’m still not over you breaking my axe you know _

_ That was my favorite axe _

**_Precious_ **

_ Precious >:) _

**_HornOfGondor_ **

_ DEAR GODS IT LEARNED TO EMOTE _

_ GANDALF WHAT DO WE DO  _

**_weed man_ **

_ pray for your pathetic mortal souls _

**_HornOfGondor_ **

_ Well when you put it like that i don’t want to  _

_ Dead Body Reported!  _

**Strider**

uh oh…

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

avert your eyes tiny crewmate there’s about to be a double kill

**Flower Power**

WHO

KILLED FRODO

**_Underhill_ **

_ Sam… _

**esquireofrohan**

I SAW PIPPIN VENT

VOTE PIPPIN HE’S THE IMPOSTER

HE KILLED FRODO SAM

**pippiphooray**

WHAT

NO

NO I DIDN’T 

SAM

YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME 

**Flower Power** has voted 

**pippiphooray**

LEGOLAS HELP ME OUT HERE

STRIDER

SOMEONE

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

no

**Strider**

I’m sorry, Pippin 

**pippiphooray**

NO 

_ pippiphooray was not An Imposter _

**_pippiphooray_ **

_ I’ve been betrayed _

**_Gimlisonofgloin_ **

_ welcome to the club _

_ Emergency Meeting! _

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

It’s merry i saw him vent 

**Strider**

That honestly doesn’t surprise me at all

**Flower Power**

Are you saying that merry killed frodo?

**Greenleaf greenleaf**

yes 

yes i am

die merry 

**esquireofrohan**

Legolas i can’t believe you’ve done this 

**Flower Power**

die betrayer 

**_Underhill_ **

_ gandalf this game was a terrible idea _

_ look at what it’s done to poor sam _

**_weed man_ **

_ frodo this is the most fun i’ve had in ages _

_ Literal ages  _

_ Let me have this  _

**_Precious_ **

_ precious  _

**_weed man_ **

_ it agrees with me but i’m going to spare you all and not tell you about the last time it had fun _

**_HornOfGondor_ **

_ Thanks for that _

_ esquireofrohan was An Imposter _

_ Victory _

Gandalf raised his pipe to his lips and smiled as the sound of shrieking hobbits and punches echoed from the next room. Undoubtedly Sam fighting Merry for the grievous crime of killing Frodo, even in a game. He chuckled, blowing a smoke ring. Across from him, Aragorn shook his head, but there was the slightest twinkle in his eye. Gimli’s loud guffawing and Legolas’s delighted giggle followed a particularly loud screech, and Boromir stumbled into the room, despair written all over his face. 

“We are never,  _ ever  _ doing this again.” 

“No.” Gandalf agreed. “Next time, we’ll play Monopoly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY MONOPOLY SO NONE OF YOU BETTER ASK FOR THAT 
> 
> as always, i am open to requests for anything you want to see 
> 
> I'm thinking the Lords of Gondolin next? Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Lords of Gondolin/Probable Serial Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lords of Gondolin yay! There are eleven people playing because I wanted to get them all in. I know you can't do that in Among Us but I don't really care. I thought about adding Idril, but she is too pure, too good, even though she'd be the best imposter ever and kill everyone. If someone wants a chapter where that happens, I'll do a sequel later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> FlowerGleamAndGlow- Glorfindel  
> Fountain- Ecthelion  
> HammerOfWrath- Rog  
> Mole Boy- Maeglin  
> King Turgon- His Esteemed Majesty, Our King, That Bitch, Turgon  
> twoforone- Penlod  
> swallow- Duilin  
> HorribleSwan-Tuor  
> gay- Egalmoth  
> Lord of the Harp- Salgant  
> Tree Hugger- Galdor

**HammerOfWrath**

nothing personal, but if i’m imposter i’m gonna kill you all

**swallow**

Rog what the angband 

**King Turgon**

If you kill your king its treason 

**Mole Boy**

If you kill your prince its also treason 

**HammerOfWrath**

I meant i was gonna win the game not actually murder you all

But you know what

If i have to hear any of you musicians playing in the middle of the night one more time i can and will commit murder

**Lord of the Harp**

Excuse you scales are a NECESSITY

**Fountain**

I hate to agree with salgant but he’s right 

Scales are vital to success as a musician

Shut up and deal with it rog 

**HorribleSwan**

ecthelion idril says your flute sounds very pretty even when she hears it at two am 

**Fountain**

thank you tuor 

**twoforone**

Shut up tuor not all of us can sleep like the dead 

**Tree Hugger**

just put leaves in your ears

you can’t hear anything if there’s leaves in your ears 

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

Galdor i mean this in the best possible way

But please shut up <3

**Tree Hugger**

no <3 

**King Turgon**

Someone please start this game before i take a page out of rog’s book and commit homicide 

**gay**

all hail the king 

_ Crewmate _

_ There are 2 Imposters among us _

**HammerOfWrath**

murder time boys 

_ Emergency Meeting! _

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

so uh i think i saw someone vent out of admin

I walked in and someone was just disappearing

**Mole Boy**

that’s kinda sus glorfindel

**swallow**

how

I think it’s maeglin

**HorribleSwan**

hey let’s not accuse anyone yet

We don’t have any evidence to say that it was maeglin

**gay**

Well i haven’t seen him since the round started

Although i haven’t seen anyone since the round started because i was in reactor doing the blinky light task

Why is it so hard

**Fountain**

it’s not hard you just have the same attention span as eärendil 

**gay**

fair

**twoforone**

Idk guys i think it might be maeglin

I have a feeling

**HammerOfWrath**

me too

I can vouch for galdor at least he was with me 

**Tree Hugger**

yeah rog and i scanned in medbay together

**King Turgon**

I was there too 

**Tree Hugger**

thanks your highness

**Lord of the Harp**

Well I think its duilin since he accused maeglin with no proof 

**Fountain**

shut up salgant

everybody skip 

_ No one was ejected. (skipped) _

**HammerOfWrath**

Egalmoth why did you vote for me i told you i was innocent

**gay**

you were gonna murder us all

sus sus sus 

**HammerOfWrath**

well now i’m gonna murder you specifically 

_ Dead Body Reported! _

**twoforone**

GUYS ITS MAEGLIN

I SAW HIM KILL TUOR

VOTE MAEGLIN

**Mole Boy**

No it’s penlod vote penlod 

He self reported and framed me 

**twoforone**

it’s not me guys vote maeglin

**swallow**

I KNEW IT 

**King Turgon**

I’m so sorry my nephew

farewell 

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

rip maeglin

he had a good run

Sort of 

**Tree Hugger**

goodbye mole child 

_ Mole Boy was An Imposter _

**_HorribleSwan_ **

_ betrayed...by my own cousin in law  _

_ what a cruel cruel world  _

_ it is a horrible day in the skeld and i am a dead swan _

_ I miss my wife _

**_Mole Boy_ **

_ I miss idril too _

**_HorribleSwan_ **

_ go away maeglin you killed me _

_ Dead Body Reported! _

**HammerOfWrath**

HOLY ERU SOMEONE KILLED THE KING

**Tree Hugger**

THE KING IS DEAD 

KING TURGON WHYYY

TOO SOON GONE TOO SOON 

**gay**

:)

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

Egalmoth what the angband

Did you kill Turgon??

**gay**

:)

**Fountain**

I think egalmoth is the other imposter

Vote egalmoth guys 

**Fountain** has voted

**HammerOfWrath** has voted

**Tree Hugger** has voted 

**FlowerGleamAndGlow** has voted

**gay**

Wait guys no i was joking

**twoforone** has voted

**gay**

Wait please 

I’m not the imposter i promise

guys i didn’t do it

guys

GUYS PLEASE 

WAIT NO 

_ gay was not An Imposter _

**_gay_ **

_ I hate everything  _

**_King Turgon_ **

_ you know i don’t always question my life choices  _

_ But when i do i’m either spending time with my cousins or my lords  _

_ and right now, i’m regretting everything  _

**_Mole Boy_ **

_ honestly uncle i’m surprised you made it this far _

**_HorribleSwan_ **

_ congratulations for not losing your mind sooner!  _

**_King Turgon_ **

_ This is why maeglin and tuor are the only two here i love _

**_gay_ **

_ rude  _

_ Maeglin literally killed tuor  _

**_HorribleSwan_ **

_ it wasn’t personal!!  _

**_Mole Boy_ **

_ it was absolutely personal  _

_ Dead Body Reported! _

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

ECTHELION NOOOOOOOOOOO

WHO KILLED ECTHELION

WHY 

**twoforone**

So it’s probably not glorfindel

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

ecthelioooooooooon

of course its not me

**Lord of the Harp**

well i think those theatrics are sus 

**swallow**

Of course you do 

**Tree Hugger**

hey guys i think its salgant 

He’s annoying me that’s pretty sus 

**HammerOfWrath**

Salgant sus

**Lord of the Harp**

This literally makes no sense 

Rog you’re supposed to be the responsible one come on 

Rog 

**FlowerGleamAndGlow**

Salgant accused me of killing ecthelion

I would never kill ecthelion

Right ecthelion 

**_Fountain_ **

_ right  _

_ I would probably kill glorfindel under extreme circumstances though  _

_ Like if he broke my flute _

**_gay_ **

_ Wow _

**twoforone**

Well i guess we should just assume ecthelion responded and kill salgant 

PREPARE THE AIRLOCK 

**swallow**

AIRLOCK AIRLOCK AIRLOCK

**Lord of the Harp**

I hate all of you so, so much

_ Lord of the Harp was An Imposter _

_ Victory _

“Wait, Salgant was actually an imposter? I didn’t think it was him, I just wanted to vote someone off!” 

“Galdor, this is why I don’t like you.” 

“I am never playing this game, or any game, with you lunatics ever again. Clearly you’re all serial killers.” 

“Well actually Your Highness, the only serial killers here are Salgant and Maeglin, since they killed like five people between them. Oh and Rog, because he threatened to murder us all at the beginning.” 

“Egalmoth, do me a favor and hold still while I go get my hammer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is either the Valar or the White Council/Rivendell gang, as per request. Both will happen eventually, but let me know in the comments which one you want to see first, and the one with the most votes be the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely open to any scenarios anyone would like to see. Just give me characters, imposters, nicknames, who wins, basically any details you want! Also, all chapters will likely be written in the Skeld map because that's the one I'm most familiar with.


End file.
